Sqrambled Scuares
"It's the game that scrambles your mind while you unscramble the squares, with local contestants, local prizes, and lots of fun! So, get ready, because it's time to play SQRAMBLED SCUARES! Here's your host, Buzz Berry!" Sqrambled Scuares was a local game show where contestants unscrambled words, phrases, and names to win cash and prizes. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants competed, each starting with 100 points. They faced a game board of 16 squares numbered 1-16, behind each of which were letters in a puzzle plus a few surprises. Players took turns picking squares, with found letters placed on the descrambler board in its proper word, but in the order it was found, and the player was awarded points (10 for a consonant, 20 for a vowel). Once both players found a letter during a round, they could ask for revealed letters to be placed in their proper positions at a cost of 10 points for a consonant or 20 points for a vowel. All letters placed in this way were designated by a blue background (yellow on episodes prior to 2016). Special Squares Hidden in some squares were various awards or penalties. * Bonus Points: In addition to the points for the letter, the player was awarded the points noted on the card, generally either "Bonus 10" or "Bonus 20". * Doubler: The point value of the letter was doubled (20 for a consonant, 40 for a vowel). * Double Doubler: The point value of the letter was quadrupled (40 for a consonant, 80 for a vowel). * Placer: The letter was placed in its proper position on the board at no cost, with other letters being moved as necessary. * Stealer: The player received double the base value of the letter (20 points for a consonant, 40 for a vowel) while their opponent lost the base value of that letter. * Twofer: The player got an extra turn. * Prize: The player was credited with a prize, typically a $20–$25 gift certificate to a local business. The player only kept his/her prizes by unscrambling the squares for that round. Occasionally, a prize was coupled with additional points or a Placer. * Misser: The player lost their turn immediately, with no letters added to the puzzle. Prior to the start of the round, Buzz would announce the number of Missers on the board (always the difference between 16 and the number of letters in the solution), though games usually never had more than three. Solving After finding a letter or placing one, a player had five seconds to state "I'd like to unscramble the squares.", with Buzz then prompting for an answer. A correct guess awarded any prizes that player found during the round and a 100-point bonus (stolen from their opponent, though scores could never go below zero), while an incorrect one meant the game continued as before. Players could also ask to unscramble the squares before picking or placing a letter, though this was generally not done if there were no more Missers on the board. If neither player unscrambled the squares after all of the letters were found or five minutes elapsed (whichever came first), the players alternated placing letters (still spending points for each letter placed) until one of them unscrambled the squares. On at least one episode, the winner of each round was asked a bonus question called the "Sqrambled Scuestion". The question had four multiple-choice options, read in a random order. If the player gave the correct answer, they won a $25 Wal-Mart gift card and 50 points. An incorrect answer gave the opponent a chance at the points and gift card. ---- The game was played in two rounds, each with one puzzle. The player with the most points at the end of the game won $50 and played the Super Sqramble. In the event of a tie, both players won $50 and played the Super Sqramble together. Super Sqramble The day's winner had 60 seconds to unscramble a nine- or ten-letter word, two letters of which were on a colored background. Buzz would give the location of each colored letter after 15 and 30 seconds elapsed, respectively, and players could move the letters around during the round. At any point, the player could press a button to stop the clock and take a guess. A correct answer awarded the $100 "Super Stash of Cash" (increased to $500 on every 100th show), while an incorrect one simply restarted the timer. Should the first contestant fail, their opponent (watching the proceedings from a "second try" chair) chose a third letter to move into its proper position and ten seconds to unscramble the word for $50. In the event of a main-game tie, the contestants worked together in the Super Sqramble and split $200 if they won. When the show debuted, only the day's winner could play the Super Sqramble. For a short period after the "second try" rule debuted, the runner-up had only five seconds to unscramble the squares. Trivia * The series was originally called Scrambled Squares, changing to its more familiar title around 2006. The redone logo references this by having the "C" and "Q" somewhat dislodged. * Originally, the set used trilons for the numbered squares, slides for the bonuses and letters, and a larger prop for the game board. The all-digital boards debuted on show #MB120 in 2016, which is also when the rest of the show's final set debuted (with the contestant area and game board swapping positions). Tagline "For (insert contestants), I'm Buzz Berry, saying we'll see ya around, if you don't turn square. Ta-ta for now, everybody. Bye-bye." Links Official website (last available capture via Internet Archive) Official YouTube channel (Myrtle Beach episodes only) Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Regional Category:North Carolina Category:South Carolina Category:Long-Running Category:2002 premieres Category:2011 endings Category:2012 premieres Category:2017 endings